The invention relates to a damper for damping sound vibrations occurring in solids, especially in structural members, more specifically, the invention relates to dampers capable of damping flexural or bending vibrations.
A number of measures are known for the damping of vibrations occurring in machines and structural members. Anti-noise linings or coatings belong to the most familiar of these measures, whereby bending vibrations are damped or attenuated in a highly viscous layer by stretching such a layer. Such anti-noise coatings produce outstanding damping values in connection with thin walls. However, as the mass and size of the structural members increases, the problems presented by the application of the coatings also increase, resulting in a need for counter plates.
An equally well known way of damping vibrations is the use of sand fillings. However, high vibration levels cause a compression and agglomeration of the sand fill, so that the damping mechanism becomes less effective and eventually disappears. Another typical group of vibration damping means includes resonance absorbers and so-called oscillation quenchers which require a seismic mass to amplify the damping force.